All About the Heart
by MyLadyLorna
Summary: Ensign Amee Jorgeson is being stalked through the halls of Deep Space Nine. She has nowhere to turn to except the refuge of Vic Fontaine's holosuite casino. And even Vic's protection may not be enough. Please R&R.
1. All About the Heart 1

**All About the Heart:** Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** The characters from _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine _belong to the franchise for Star Trek Deep Space Nine ™. I do not claim possession of any copyrighted characters. Any and all other characters belong to me and may not be used without my permission.

**Rating:** PG

**Main Characters:** Vic Fontaine, Dr. Julian Bashir, Amee Jorgenson

Chapter one. In a time of emergency, Vic Fontaine is called upon to hide a young female ensign from a previous lover stalking her through the halls of Deep Space Nine. Please R&R.

**>>>>>>>>**

A constant buzzing sound was edging around Amee Jorgeson's consciousness, brushing past her mind and slowly bringing her up from the drowsy realm of sleep. One violet eye blinked open, followed by a second, and than finally, her head emerged from beneath the coverlet of her bed. Her mind slowly pieced together where the noise was originating, and she ruffled a hand through her hair in an attempt to tidy it. "Computer, what time is it?" The coolly composed voice of the Starfleet Deep Space Nine computer responded with a decided, "It is 0400 hours." Her brow crinkled in surprise as she slid on a robe, hurrying toward the door to undo the locking mechanism. The buzz of someone attempting to gain access was strengthening, along with a light pounding that began as she stepped closer. Just as Amee's hand reached out to touch the unlock button, she hesitated.

The strong, rugged features of a man she longed to forget loomed large in her mind, and she began backing away from the door. The pounding was growing louder. _It couldn't possibly be him,_ her mind kept telling her. _He's either dead or locked away in a Kardassian prison cell somewhere._ Snatching for her comm badge, Amee hissed softly, "Ensign Jorgeson to security. Come in Security Chief Odo." His reply was prompt, "Odo here. What's the trouble, Ensign?" "Odo, someone is trying to gain entrance to my living quarters, and I'm afraid it's probably the man you threw off DS9 about nine months ago. The pounding is increasing in volume, and if you remember his bulk, he could probably come right through the wall if he was of a mind."

She could hear the immediate scramble for action as Odo called security to accompany him. After what seemed eons, he snapped into the comm, "We're on our way, Ensign. Whatever you do, don't open that door." "Don't worry, Constable, I don't intend to." Determined to just sit it out, Amee attempted to block the sounds from her mind, but a raging voice had joined the cacophony, and it was all she could do to keep from trembling. Repeating to herself over and over, "I am a Starfleet Officer," she attempted to keep at least a momentary calm. _How in the world did he manage to get back on this station undetected?_

As abruptly as the vicious knocking had begun, it stopped. Utter silence pervaded the room, and icy chills swept up Amee's spine. Tiptoeing to the door, she leaned her head against the frame, just as her comm badge went off, causing her breath to spill from her lips in a loud whoosh of fear. Odo's voice rang through the room, "Ensign Jorgeson, there is nobody outside of your room, now will you open the door." He sounded utterly exasperated, and she winced when he stepped through the sliding doors, followed by three security guards. Irritation was written in every nuance of his face as he grandly gestured for her to be seated on her sleeping couch. "Now, would you mind explaining why you requested my presence, and I find no sign of the man when I arrive? I'm sure you must have a reasonable explanation."

"Constable, I've never lied to you before and I certainly don't intend to start now. He was here, since I don't believe a ghost was maniacally attempting to enter my room. I haven't made any enemies apart from Jarlath, and certainly no one other than he would try so hard to molest me." "Hmm," was Odo's only response, but he at least looked partially convinced of her appeal. "We'll set up an alert for him, but Ensign, you know as well as I do that there is almost no possible way for him to sneak about DS9. It's not probable, not to mention illogical." Amee contained an eye roll as she weakly teased, "And here I thought Vulcans were the only ones to speak of logic. I never knew Changlings also possessed the ability."

He grunted in mock irritation, and than said firmly, "If you see him, and I mean physically this time, than report to me at once. Jarlath is the last person we want roaming around this station, unguarded." She nodded quietly, and once they were gone, stood and reset the locking mechanism. She was afraid. It was a strange sensation for her. Jarlath was the only one who had ever caused that emotion. Normally it was a situation that frightened her, whether the prospect of being in battle, or a test that she hadn't studied for, but this was entirely different. She could still feel the cruel touch of his hands upon her forearms, the hardness of his teeth as they caressed across her lips and neck. Shuddering, Amee huddled on her bed, pulling the blanket up close around her slender frame. _Not this time, Jarleth. This time, my future belongs to me, and I'll die before I'll let you steal it from me again._

She was still unaware of how long she had remained under his spell all those months before. It had been weeks from what Dr. Bashir had said, and during that time Ezri had been horribly concerned for her well-being. She had allowed herself to be blinded by a handsome face, so gorgeous it was almost painful, but his looks had belied the person within. Inside, Jarleth was cruel, inhumane, and unfeeling. He had taken her soul for that period of time, and only now had she finally managed to recover from the sense of loss and heartache. The very memory of his touch was loathsome to her now, and the thought that he was on this station petrified her. She despised feeling weak and helpless against this enemy, but there was nothing she could do about it.

_Or was there? _It was such an insignificant thought, but it pulled at her mind, nudging her in the direction of being self-confident once again. The decision was plain and simple, and she immediately snatched up her uniform, clothed in less than a minute. A swift brush with a comb through her tangled black locks satisfied her, and after a brief hesitation before the door, Amee squared her shoulders and exited her quarters. The hallway was bright, with the lights shining constantly both day and night. Creeping along the corridor, Amee could not disperse the sense that she was being watched, guarded closely, and as her head swivelled to gaze behind her, she caught a brief glimpse of a shadow vanishing around a corner. Her breathing quickened, and as soon as she turned down another hallway, Amee burst into a full run. She had never before been so grateful for her morning exercises with Ezri Dax all these months.

Slamming into the wall of a lift platform, Amee gasped out, "The Promenade!" and the computer instantly obeyed. Within seconds it delivered her to the lower deck of the Promenade, and she stepped out into the nearly abandoned section of DS9. Apart from Quark's, which was always filled to capacity, she was relieved to note that not many passers by lurked in the halls and shops. She ducked through the doorway into Sickbay, and spotted Dr. Julian Bashir hard at work, his eyes weary from a long night of study and contemplation and his hands rubbing across the back of his neck. "Dr. Bashir?" At the sound of her voice, he nearly leaped three feet off his chair, his eyes wide as he spun around. Upon seeing her approach, he lowered his head into his hands, groaned softly, than asked, "What in the world do you think you're doing, Amee? You nearly scare me to death, and frankly I don't have that many years to spare."

"I apologize, Dr. Bashir, but I don't know what to do." A yawn escaped his lips, and he petulantly motioned for her to sit down against one of the inactive consoles. "What are you talking about? It's much too late for this kind of chitchat," he murmured as he turned back to his piles of data pads. Almost without thinking, she grabbed his arm and whirled him around to face her, her eyes gleaming with determination. "Jarleth is back, Julian!" It was all she needed to say. His eyes widened in first wonder and than horror, as the gravity of her words sank into his subconscious. "That can't be. He's been gone for nine months now. Why in heaven's name would he return to the place where his face is ingrained into every mind on the station?" "I don't know, Julian, but I do know that he's here. He tried to breach my locking mechanism tonight, and I don't know what to do. I certainly can't stay in my apartment anymore, but I don't have anywhere else to go. Do you think I could bunk in Sickbay for awhile?"

Julian exhaled a long breath, attempting to revive his sleep deprived nerves. "Aeh, Sickbay is out of the question, I'm afraid, but. . ." He hesitated, albeit briefly. The very look in his eyes gave her reason to worry. She had a feeling that she was not going to appreciate his next suggestion. "Perhaps. . . . Now don't say no immediately. We had a case a few years back when Quark's nephew, Nog, was wounded in battle and lost part of his leg. Anyway, he retreated from this reality, and resorted to living in a holosuite program for some odd months." Her eyes widened in disbelief, and she gaped at him, "You want me to live in a holosuite? Julian, that's insane, what are you thinking?" He held up placating hands, gently enclosing one of hers between his palms as he soothingly responded, "Now, don't jump to conclusions. Vic Fontaine is no ordinary hologram. He's more real than many people I know, and he'd take excellent care of you. And what's more important is that Jarleth would never think of searching a holosuite for you. It would be the last thing he'd expect."

Her lids fluttered shut in exasperation, and after inhaling a few deep breaths and forcing herself to relax, she shook her head. He watched her quietly, peering up past the sheen of midnight hair which hung around her temples, and simply waited. "Very well, Julian, but only because you recommend it. I suppose it's a good thing that I'm on leave for another month." The tiniest hint of a smile brushed across his lips, but he refrained from responding. "Come on, I'll get you set up, and send for some appropriate clothes. If there's one thing Vic is particular about, it's that everyone dresses for the appropriate time period." They strode down the Promenade together, and she looked at him in surprise, "How would he possibly know what would or wouldn't be period appropriate? He's a hologram."

Julian chuckled, his eyes sparkling in merriment, and he took great delight in replying, "Vic is far more than just a hologram, Amee. He knows things. Things that he couldn't possibly know unless he was programed with the knowledge beforehand, which we know he wasn't. He knows he's a hologram, and he takes his circumstances in stride. He knows that we live on a space station orbiting the planet Bajor. He knows our jobs; mine for example as a doctor. He completely understands what we do, and he adapts to our needs and situations. If I ever need emotional help, he's the one I go to. There's far more to him than live circuitry and data. He's almost alive. Even Captain Sisko went into Vic's now and than for a chat."

"That's incredible, Julian. How could he know and understand what we do?" "I can't explain it, but he does, and like everybody else on this station, I expect you'll adore him. Vic's more like an old friend rather than light particles comprised into an image. In a pinch, I'd trust him with my life, and so I've no concerns about trusting him with you."

They entered Quark's, and Julian flagged down the Ferangi proprietor from his rushing between tables. "Quark, I trust Vic's program is fully functional." Balancing six glasses of various concoctions between his hands, Quark snapped, "Of course, it's functioning, Doctor. What else would you expect, since I made that ridiculous promise to Nog years ago. That hologram has been a profit drain ever since. Sometimes, my emotional involvement with my family gets in the way of earning a dishonest living."

With effort, Julian concealed a cheeky grin, "Well than, we'll just head on up and pay him a visit." He gently pushed Amee toward the winding staircase to the upper level, and than turned back, leaning in close to the irritated bartender, "Oh, and Quark, she'll probably be staying with Vic for quite a while. If the information leaks out, even to Morn, I'll know precisely who is responsible and Constable Odo will finally have his chance of locking you away until your ears wrinkle with age." Assuming an expression of horrified humility, Quark said, "Doctor, you hurt me when you say such things. That attractive young girl will not have her privacy disturbed. You have my word as a businessman."

"Hmm, just see that she isn't."

Amee could not contain a soft peel of laughter as they trotted down the upper hallway, private holosuites jutting out on either side. "Oh Julian, you and Quark do exchange barbs wholeheartedly." Julian smirked, the corners of his mouth lifting in honest glee. "I must admit, Quark is fun to torment, though we never take it too far. He and Odo are the ones who really clash on a regular basis. They can't stand each other and yet when anyone threatens either of them, the other is the first to jump to their defense. Rather pathetic, honestly. Good enemies, bad friends."

Halting before holosuite eight, Julian glanced at Amee and could not deny her nervous expression. Gently turning her to face him, he chucked her under the chin. Being 15 years his junior, he behaved as an older brother toward her, and that protectiveness was being brought out full force this evening. "Don't worry, Amee. You'll be fine. I promise." Inhaling an unsteady breath, she nodded, and than whispered, "I trust you, Julian."

With a flick of his finger, Julian pressed a button, the door whooshed open, and Amee stepped through into a different world.


	2. All About the Heart 2

**All About the Heart:** Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** The characters from _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine _belong to the franchise for Star Trek Deep Space Nine ™. I do not claim possession of any copyrighted characters. Any and all other characters belong to me and may not be used without my permission.

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Vic Fontaine, Dr. Julian Bashir, Amee Jorgenson

Chapter two. Amee isset to meetthe most fascinating man of her life.Please R&R.

**>>>>>>>>**

The lounge was clouded in a low haze, the lighting turned to a romantic glow with small lamps situated comfortably on each table. Multi-colored lights surrounded a large banner on the stage that proudly proclaimed "Vic Fontaine's." Amee gazed around in wonder at the sight before her. She felt otherworldly, as if she had stepped from another dimension straight into the past. She had seen pictures from the 1960s several times during her schooling, but never before had she seen what would have been known as a Las Vegas casino. People were clustered about the bar and seated at a few of the tables, all talking softly as if they were eagerly anticipating an event. Julian wove through the tables, and she followed him quietly, unable to contain her stares of amazement.

Turning, he found that she had halted before the band's platform where they were preparing to begin a number. With an amused eye roll, Julian snagged her arm and tugged her after him, easing her into the padded chair he had pulled away from the table. Finally able to speak, she murmured, "Julian, this is amazing." "I know. Vic's is really something else. I've been in many holosuite programs, but I've never enjoyed them so much as coming to relax in Vic's." Lifting two fingers, he caught the attention of a passing waiter and quietly ordered two Martinis. "It feels real, Julian. Somehow, it's almost as if this place exists. I was beginning to doubt your sanity about how realistic this program is, but now I can understand how you feel about it."

The tiniest hint of a smile shadowed his lips as he accepted the drinks from the returning waiter. Lifting one to his lips, Julian took a slow drink, than shut his eyes, relaxing for the first time in days. "I need to come here more often. It's been several weeks since I've paid Vic a visit, and that's far too long." Amee couldn't resist a chance at lighthearted teasing, so she gently prodded him in the ribs as she responded, "Come now, Julian, we all know that you're either utterly wrapped up in your work or you're spending time with Ezri. I've barely seen you two apart in the past year." He opened his mouth to respond, but she lifted her hand in a gesture of peace, eyes twinkling merrily as she said, "Don't worry, Julian. I'm happy for you, and for Ezri. She's so joyful. Being around you has a tendency to make people either react in happiness or irritation." Examining her drink in curiosity, she continued, "It's a well known fact that you will either love Dr. Julian Bashir or despise him. There is no in between."

Unconcerned, he asked, "And what would your impression be of the great Dr. Bashir?" Narrowing her eyes, Amee quirked her tongue into her cheek before answering, "My impression is that the good doctor can be haughty and arrogant, but that his heart is always in the right place. That's the reason I trust you, Julian, because I know you, and I know that no matter your behavior, you are always compassionate to those in need." A smile lit his eyes, but he didn't comment. Emotion had a tendency to make him nervous which is why he generally shrugged off such displays with a profound sarcastic humor. "Now, where is this great Vic Fontaine you've been telling me about and who I'm supposed to board with until who knows how long?" "Amee, relax. Just sit back. You've had a trying ordeal this evening, and I want to see you finally ease the obvious tension in your shoulder muscles. Honestly, I don't know how you can keep them so tight." She sent a mock glare at him, but refrained from sticking out her tongue as she was so tempted.

Without warning the band started up, slowly at first, than building to a cheerful beat which caught the attention of every occupant in the room. A dashingly elegant figure bounded from the left of the stage, and Amee knew instinctively that he could be none other than the popular Vic Fontaine. His frame was sturdy, but also bore a hint of dignified slenderness. She could see the sparkle in his dark eyes even from several tables away and a flirtatious smile shone brightly from beneath waves of silver hair. Playing to the audience, he mischievously switched the microphone from hand to hand finally bringing it to his lips with a sincere smile. He was completely relaxed, eyes shut, and as he began crooning she found that she couldn't look away. His voice was melodious, and the song was gently seductive, causing her eyes to remain unwavering on his classically handsome features.

Well, it was just one of those things.

Just one of those crazy flings.

One of those bells that now and than rings.

Just one of those things.

It was just one of those nights.

Just one of those fabulous flights.

A trip to the moon on gossamer wings.

Just one of those things.

If we thought a bit of the end of it

When we started painting the town.

We'd have been aware that our love affair

Was too hot not to cool down.

And so goodbye, dear, and amen

Here's hoping we'll meet now and than

It was great fun, but it was just one of those things.

One of those bells that now and than rings.

Just one of those things.

A trip to the moon on gossamer wings

Just one of those things.

If we thought a bit of the end of it

When we started painting the town.

We'd have been aware that our love affair

Was too hot not to cool down.

So goodbye, dear, and amen

Here's hoping we'll meet now and than

It was great fun, but it was just one of those things.

Just one of those things!

The instantaneous applause for his performance was thunderous, and Amee blinked as the magical spell slowly dissipated. Julian was vigorously clapping, and after another brief moment of awe, Amee joined him. Vic's smile was evident as he replaced the microphone in its stand, saying, "Thanks, folks. It's good to be reminded that I'm not down and out just yet." A wink punctuated his sentence and the audience laughed before returning to their numerous drinks and conversations. Vic turned toward the piano, reaching for a slip of sheet music, when Julian straightened from his seat and made a beeline for the musician. The movement must have caught Vic's eye because his head turned and at the mere sight of Julian, his eyes lit up in joy. Laying aside the paper, he met Julian halfway to the stage, extending a hand and exclaiming, "Hey pally, long time no see. Where you been keeping yourself?" With hands clasped in a firm handshake, Julian replied, "Good to see you, Vic. You know how things go around here. It seems that we're always chasing our tails. No time for rest and relaxation, but heaven knows how I need it. This was the first time I stopped thinking tonight, so thank you." Vic chuckled, "Anytime, pally. That's what I'm here for. It's my job to make people forget their troubles, at least until the song ends." "And you do it wonderfully, Vic. We couldn't ask for better."

Amee hesitated by the table, before finally stepping to Julian's side, laying a hand softly on his arm, silently urging him to make the introductions. Her gaze met Vic's, albeit briefly, but as their eyes locked the breath whooshed from her lungs in a solid flow. It was all she could do to keep her reaction from her companions. The tiniest hint of admiration entered Vic's gaze, but he shadowed it almost immediately, as Julian pronounced, "Vic, this is a very good friend of mine and Ezri's, Ensign Amee Jorgeson." Vic's voice was genuinely welcoming, "Ensign, it's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. Ezri is in here all the time giving me the rundown on you and others aboard DS9." Amee's lashes fluttered briefly, but she refused to glance away from him. "Thank you, Mr. Fontaine. It seems I should have come here long ago. The atmosphere is very soothing, as is your voice." "For that compliment, you are welcome anytime. I could use a few more fans like you. And you can call me Vic, everybody does." Her lips quirked in a genuine smile, and she extended her hand which he readily grasped. "Well, Vic, it's nice to finally meet the hologram everyone on the station talks about."

If she didn't know better she would almost think she had embarrassed him, but the light flush against his neck dissipated almost immediately. She must have imagined his reaction, and didn't time to ponder as Julian murmured quietly, "Vic, I need a favor, and it's a fairly substantial one." Vic's response was ready and unhesitating. "Hey, anything for you, pally, you know that. Now, what can I do." Julian hesitated momentarily, apparently gathering his nerve, before responding. "All right, there's no other way to ask. Vic, could Amee stay with you for a few days, perhaps even a week or more?" Vic blinked, twice, than glanced from one to the other of his companions. "Are you two serious?"

"Vic, I wouldn't ask if this weren't important. An old acquaintance of Amee's is on DS9 and he's already gone after her once. There's not going to be a second time if we have anything to say about it, but need a safe hideout for her in the meantime. I thought of you instantly." Vic was silent, his mind obviously working, but as he hadn't instantly refused, Amee kept a tight grasp on her hope.

Vic was inanely uncomfortable, but he couldn't quite grasp the reason for his discomfort. He'd had people over before, though never because of anything this serious. Nog had spent a couple of months with him, but that had been vastly different. If it had been Ezri or Julian or even Odo that would have been one thing, but he had felt the instant attraction between himself and the young ensign. Hologram or not, Vic was pointedly aware of his emotions, and what he felt for this girl, while somewhat uncertain was a definite romantic inclination. He ran a hand through his sable silver hair, trying desperately to reach a decision while the two gazed at him in growing trepidation.

Finally he nodded, allowing a cheeky smile to stretch across his lips. "How could I refuse a request from such a good friend? Sure, Doc, I'll keep the kid with me for as long as its needed. But if you don't mind, a little more information on this stalker would be welcome. Just in case he finds his way in here, it'd be nice to recognize him." Julian and Amee exhaled relieved sighs at the same instant, and the tiniest twinkle of amusement colored Vic's dark eyes. "Come on, we'll be more comfortable in my suite, and we'll have more privacy." Once his guests were comfortably situated in the lush apartment, Vic slid the evening jacket from his shoulders, loosening his tie with his free hand, and allowing himself to relax. Pouring himself a glass of brandy, Vic held up the gilt glass bottle toward his guests, where Julian nodded yes and Amee shook her head no. Handing another glass to the doctor, Vic sank into his comfortable leather chair, leaning his head back and gazing pointedly at Julian, waiting for him to begin what would become a long diatribe.

Amee wasn't in the mood to reiterate on a painful memory, and Julian was fully aware of her reluctance. He hardly wanted to explain himself, but it was necessary, and Vic deserved the courtesy of knowing what he was agreeing to. He took a small sip of his brandy, allowing the smoothness to ease down his throat and settle warmly at the back of his stomach. "All right, Vic, I'll level with you. The man we're hunting is named Jarlath, and he's not even a man in the genuine sense of the word. Jarlath is the only one of his kind. He's a cross between a shapeshifter and a telepath. He can appear as anything, but usually chooses the shape of a human male. He's dangerous because he can and does project thoughts and images, even memories into the minds of various species. Humans happen to be one of them. About a year ago, perhaps a little less, Amee had a rather horrific encounter with said villain. For around a month she was under his influence, physically and emotionally. Only after we uncovered his true nature were we able to prove him guilty of anything. Apart from using Amee, he also sabotaged Deep Space Nine, though the explosives were disarmed before any harm could be done. We believe that he worked for the Dominion and is now freelancing for various terrorist groups. He escaped us last time, but once he was gone, his influence over Amee also dissipated. We thought we'd seen the last of him, but apparently we were wrong. She sensed him tonight when he attempted a break in at her quarters."

Vic listened raptly to the tale, understanding more than most holograms would ever be capable of comprehending. "So, Amee is going to remain in my care until Jarlath is either captured or ejected from the station? Sounds simple enough, but what happens if our illustrious guest realizes where she's boarding?" "Well, we haven't quite thought that far ahead yet. Odo doesn't even know my plans for Amee's safety. I'm heading out to him directly after I get her situated. I'm managed to learn over the years that it's never a good idea to leave Odo in the dark, no matter the reason."

Amee's eyes narrowed and her lips pursed as she listened to the men talk about her as if she weren't even present. Delicately clearing her throat, she leaned forward and sweetly proclaimed, "Gentlemen, I assure you that I can get myself situated. I'm not a child and will not require looking after, just a place to stay until Jarlath is apprehended or shot. I don't care which happens first, but execution would be my personal preference." Vic only barely managed to contain a burst of laughter at her indignant response, but contained his emotions firmly. "Dollface, I would never think you capable of anything less. You don't get into Starfleet without having at least some type of spunky personality." Standing to his feet, Julian clapped Vic on the shoulder, glanced once at Amee, than said a cheerful farewell, stating that he would have some of Amee's clothing sent over in the morning. "Until then, she can wear an extra pair of my pajamas. I'm sure I've got some around here somewhere," Vic called after the weary doctor.

Before Julian made it to the door, Amee scrambled to her feet and dashed after him, pulling him into a tight hug. After the initial shock of her instigated affection, Julian wrapped his arms warmly around her waist. His strength was comforting and Amee exhaled a relieved sigh, whispering into his ear, "Thank you, Julian. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I think, for once, your opinion of Vic is right on." "Well, thank you for the vote of confidence." His decidedly British snobbery briefly rose to the surface, but she merely smacked his arm and he vanished out the door, and most likely back to his experiments after a stop at Odo's office.

With the click of the lock resounding into the doorjamb, Amee was left alone with Vic Fontaine. Turning, she gazed at him in curiosity, a look he returned with a raised eyebrow. "So, it seems I'm to have a houseguest for a few weeks."

"Looks that way. Thanks again, Vic. I really appreciate this."

"Nah, don't mention it." He straightened, laying aside his empty glass and retrieving his jacket from where he had slung it across back of a vacant chair. "Well, I have to get back to work or I'll be out of a job. Make yourself at home. My spare room is the second door down that hallway. I'll rummage around and find you some nightclothes before I head out." Vanishing into his room, Vic reappeared a few minutes later with a pair of silken pajamas and fuzzy bedroom slippers. Biting the inside of her lip to keep from laughing, Amee accepted the objects and reiterated her thanks. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, or you're always welcome to come out to the lounge. I usually play until 2:00am, or even later if I'm in the mood. You never know when some real people will wander in for a song or two. Starfleet officers do keep the strangest hours."

Unable to contain the mild taunt, Amee stated as she examined the pajama top, "Just as 1960s singers keep strange hours. I've never stayed up past midnight in my entire life before, so this is a first for me." He merely winked at her than strode through the same door Julian had exited a few minutes before. Poking his head back through the frame a moment later, Vic's features were now solemn, and his voice brooked no argument, "You lock this door behind me, you hear."

"Vic, a lock isn't going to do any good. If Jarlath finds me, he'll just shut down the program."

"Well, just pretend that the door will stop a rampaging bull. Indulge me and lock it anyway."

"You do have a way with words. All right, Vic, the door will be locked."

"Good."

And that was that.

Lashes fluttering in amusement, Amee found to her amazement that she was truly relaxed. It felt like a different world. Almost as if Jarlath could never reach through the walls of this suite. The room Vic had offered was comfortably spacious, with a large bed, a vanity which she suspected had been added for her benefit, along with an ornate oak wardrobe. Opening a side door, she found a bathroom suited to her needs, including shampoo, shaving lotion, soaps, and even an ancient brand of toothpaste. He was truly amazing.

In minutes she was lounging in his pajamas, content beneath the warm covers of the queen-sized bed. After a moment's debate, Amee commanded, "Computer, add novel "The Merry Adventures of Robin Hood" by Howard Pyle to the program." A small flash of light appeared and in its wake, a hardbound book lay serenely upon the bare wood of the night stand at her side. With a smile, she scooped it up and instantly immersed herself in the familiar world of the roguish thief Robin Hood who was commonly known as the man who robbed from the rich to feed the poor.

And outside her room, Vic Fontaine was singing his heart out to a crowd who adored him, but his mind was constantly being pulled back into his suite where a young woman lay happily perusing a novel he himself had read through many times in the past.


	3. All About the Heart 3

**All About the Heart: Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer:** The characters from _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine _belong to the franchise for Star Trek Deep Space Nine ™. I do not claim possession of any copyrighted characters. Any and all other characters belong to me and may not be used without my permission.

**Rating:** PG

**Characters: **Vic Fontaine, Dr. Julian Bashir, Amee Jorgenson

Chapter three. I must ask your forgiveness in not writing in this story for so long. I was stymied for a while there, but hopefully I've overcome the difficulty. We'll see how well it goes. Please R&R.

>>>>>>>>

The gentle creak of a door opening urged Amee into a state of wakefulness. Her hands clasped the coverlets instinctively before she dove to the floor in a defensive posture, hands extended in a protective pose. The room slowly came into focus, and she inhaled a deep breath upon remembering her whereabouts. Heartbeat slowing she groped with an unsteady hand for the lamp upon the bed stand. A single click and the room flooded with a warm glow, revealing it to be in the same condition as when she dozed off.

Quietly rising from the floor, she retrieved a warm bathrobe where it lay in a heap on the floor, crept to the doorway and cracked it open slightly. A soft humming reached her ears, echoing down the branched hallway, easily recognizable as Vic Fontaine's soothing croon. Ruffling a hand through her hair in an effort at tidiness, she straightened her shoulders and opened the door fully, stepping out in search of her kindly host. Amee followed Vic's voice into his luxurious lounge where he began removing his twinkling gold cufflinks.

He sensed her presence before she even entered the room, and turned his head toward her with a smile, dark eyes glittering in contentedness over a successful performance. "Sorry about that, kid. Hope I didn't wake you." Amee's lips turned upward in a responsive smile as she moved toward him, settling onto the bar stool at his side. "I think I'll be jumping at every little noise until Jarleth is apprehended. Out of self-preservation, Vic, I wouldn't creep up on me if I were you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Gesturing toward the neat rows of bottles, he stepped behind the bar, inquiring, "Can I get you anything?" She eyed the highly polished glass containers curiously. "What are they?" His head swivelled toward her and a half smile touched his lips. "You're kidding me right?" The softest blush tinged her cheeks at his surprise, and she struggled to push the embarrassment away. "No, I honestly don't recognize any of the bottles? Are they drinks?"

"Well, you might say that, yes." He didn't even try to contain his amusement which burst forth in a soft laugh. "I generally have a brandy or whiskey, but you can pick your poison. What do you normally prefer in reality?" His blatant acknowledgment of her reality still surprised her and she commented as much while indicating a curious blue bottle.

"How is it that you understand so much about my world, Vic? That shouldn't have ever happened. I've never heard of any other instance where a hologram is fully aware of an existence beyond his own world."

"Hey, what can I say? I'm special."

On any other man, his ego would have irritated, but not Vic. He was special, though Amee was determined to conceal just how much he impressed her. With jumpy nerves and a stalker on her heels, she wasn't in the best frame of mind to make accurate judgement calls. A heavy glass was pressed into her hand which she took as he removed his tie from around his neck, laying it lengthwise along the counter top.

"So what? You're an enigma with no explanation?"

"Of course not." His features had grown solemn as he leaned his elbows on the marble counter, eyes penetrating. "All I know is that I'm human without being human. I have a life, but not really a life. I love what I do, and thanks to Nog, that life is almost real. But it does make me different, and it's something I enjoy."

"Do you ever feel pain, Vic?"

The question didn't seem to surprise him. "I don't understand what pain is, Dollface. It's not really a part of my programming."

"But you have a conscience, a clear comprehension of my fears."

"Yeah, but I don't feel them, Amee." Straightening he stepped around the bar and gestured for her to follow him. "Come here. I want to show you something."

She set her drink down on the table, still untasted and hastened to the balcony, stepping through the sliding glass doors and into a clear star-speckled night. A light breeze fluttered through into the suite, ruffling her hair and sending the edges of her bathrobe floating in the cool air.

Vic stood at the railing, the moonlight glinting in his silver hair. She hesitated at the doorway before stepping fully through and onto the wooden terrace. He reached an arm around her back and drew her firmly to his side, one hand outstretched to encompass the glories of Las Vegas at their feet. "This is my world, kid. What you see is what you get. Only what you see isn't real." The scent of excitement and adventure floated on the breeze, defying his practicality.

"I care about my friends here and on DS9. I have a life here and there too. The only thing is that I will never be able to leave the holosuite once everyone goes home. They leave their imaginary world behind. But I am the imaginary world. It's very real to me, but this is a fantasy. I seem to care and understand, but it's my programming, Amee. Any emotion, is my programming."

"I don't believe that. There has to be more to you than the obvious, Vic. I've only known you for a few hours, but you're different. I'm here because you're willing to protect me from a villain in my world, not yours. Jarleth isn't real to you, Vic, only to me. But you still care."

His eyes remained focused upon the glittering lights and flashing signs of Vegas. "I appreciate your attempts to make more of me than there is. But it's not going to happen, Amee." Her lashes flickered in his direction, to the soft strands of hair flowing smoothly across his forehead, to the warmth of his arm as it encompassed her chilled form. "Julian was right, Vic. I can trust you." Her head leaned into his shoulder where she sensed a sudden tension in his muscles. "I do trust you. Don't ask me why, but I know that I'm safe here, with you."

They remained there for she knew not how long. It could have been hours or mere moments. She only knew that she did not want the spell to be broken. The following morning brought Julian to the door of the suite, bleary-eyed and mussed from hours spent in Odo's company, seeking DS9's uninvited guest. Amee awoke from her mound of blankets to the sound of his voice conversing with an equally tired Vic Fontaine. Rousing herself enough, she hurried into her adjoining bathroom and changed into the clothing especially placed by the computer to fit her slender shape. Splashing water upon her face, she hurriedly ran a comb through her tangled hair, smoothing it into some semblence of tidiness before speedily making for Vic's lounge.

The two men lurked by the open doorway to the balcony, an alcoholic beverage already in Vic's hand despite the early hour. She had taken one sip from the powerful alcohol he poured her the previous evening, winced on its strength, and replaced the glass. With hardly a thought, she calmly swept into their midst and tugged the glass from Vic's hand. His eyes followed her, mouth slightly agape, as she dumped the amber liquid down the drain behind the bar. Julian couldn't believe what he was seeing, but Amee soon made her intentions fully known.

"It's too early to be drinking, Vic, even if it isn't real." His lips opened and closed in befuddlement, but she hurried on, inquiring, "Is there any news, Julian?" Julian's eyes were locked on the drain, the slightest twitch of amusement touching his lips before her words penetrated. Sobriety settled over his features. "I'm afraid not, Amee. Odo and I surreptitiously searched the entire station last night, to no avail.Unfortunately that doesn't mean much, as you well know. He could very well be under our very noses and we would never know it until he chose to be seen."

Her shoulders slumped and she sank onto the bar stool, hands clasped on the counter and eyes drawn to the sunrise appearing through the open windows, lighting the city in hues of burnt orange and gold. "I didn't really expect any progress immediately. It's the not-knowing which is killing me." Sighing, Julian placed a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up before covering his warm touch with her fingers. "You're in excellent hands. And I'm sure Vic can find something to keep you occupied while the rest of us continue with the drudgery of reality."

"Julian, I'll be fine. I don't want you checking up on me every few hours, really. If anything goes wrong, I'll contact you or Vic will." She hesitated, glancing at Vic's profile. "You can contact people outside of the holosuite, correct?" He nodded. "Sure thing. If anyone even remotely suspicious comes into my club, Odo will be the first to know. And Julian, we don't need high traffic at the moment. So do me and the kid a favor and keep the visits to a minimum. More important than stifling, we don't want to tip off, what's his name, Jarleth that she's here. Okay, pally?"

"You don't need to tell me twice, Vic. I'm the one who brought her to you." Amusement flickered across Vic's features as he responded, "True, and yet here you are again, only a few hours later before the rest of the station is even fully awake. Seriously, Julian, she'll be fine. Give the kid a break. She'll settle into the routine soon enough and not even miss you."A laugh penetrated the airfrom Amee's direction and the two men turned to find her cheeks a healthy pink and eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Well, I can see I'm not needed here." He pressed a kiss to her forehead before heading for Vic's apartment door, followed by the singer. They spoke in low tones for a moment before Vic clapped him on the shoulder and Julian vanished down the hallway, determined to keep his distance for at least a few days unless called for.

"Now, kiddo, any requests?"

She moved around the back of the bar, in search of something edible, contemplating his words. "I really don't know what to do, Vic." What appeared to be a several days old carton of milk lingered in the fridge and she shuddered while removing it, hastily pouring out the contents. "Do you have any suggestions? This isn't exactly my century."

He chuckled. "True enough, Dollface. I could always show you the town if you're up for it." Her delicate nose sniffed into some orange juice and found it relatively fresh. With a prepared glass of the orange liquid in one hand she turned toward him, nibbling absently on her lower lip, a habit retained from childhood. "I don't know if I'm prepared to wander around Vegas' hot spots just yet, but . . ." a lengthy pause heightened his curiosity. "Well, I'd like to get closer acquainted with your club, if you wouldn't mind. And I would like to attend your performance tonight. I'll dress appropriate and no one would expect to see me here anyway."

"Wish granted. Anything else?"

"A shopping trip, definitely. Vic, when did you last clear out your fridge." He peered around the edge of the counter and into the depths of white square in question. "You should have seen it a few months ago." She sniffed derisively. "Well, a trip to the nearest store is in order." Snatching a past due tub of mayonnaise from her hand, he calmly dumped it into the nearest trash recepticle. "I could always add food from the program, you know." She dropped the guise of complete ease. "I know you could. But I need something to do. And cleaning out your fridge seems like a good place to start."

"Then grab a coat, Dollface. We're going out on the town! Providing I can actually find a grocery store."


End file.
